


To Save You

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, Gen, Imprisonment, Minor Character Death, Torture, Tumblr: imagine-loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 17:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5172782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being held captive by Thanos, with him you meet Loki who then promises to return and save you from your captor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Sent to me when I asked for prompts last month by an anon.

“You will do what you are commanded to Asgardian.” Thanos declared, his deep and terrifying voice resonating around the room. 

“When?” Loki grimaced in pain from the whipping he had just received. “When am I to go?” 

“Tonight, and do not fail me, or else.” He chuckled deeply and maliciously. “What you just received will feel like a mothers loving embrace in comparison.”

Loki winced, terrified of what that would entail. “Yes Thanos.” 

He was dragged back to his cell, wearing only his pants, his back marred in lines of bleeding deep wounds. Dropped to the floor as though he was a sack of dirt, he grunted as his face collided heavily with the filthy surface. Those who brought him in looked at the rooms other inhabitant warning her not to move, before walking out again. 

As soon as the door slammed shut and the bolt dragged noisily across, she ran from the corner she was in to the fallen prince. “Loki.” 

“I’m fine.” He groaned as he tried to get up, the open wounds on his back making it incredibly painful to do so. She helped him to sit on the floor cross legged and went to the jug of water they were forced to share for the passed few days and walked back to him, the vessel in her hand before she knelt down behind him. 

“Don’t. You need that.” He hissed painfully.

“I’ll live.” She stated. She tore the hem of her dress and dipped it in the water. “So, to say you are saying I will need it, he is making you go.” 

“Tonight.” 

“Either you better not fail him, or you had best take your life if you do.” She suggested solemnly. 

“What of you?” He looked at her, gasping in pain as she pressed the damp material into the first of the wounds. 

“What of me? He will keep me here, do with me as he sees fit, then when whatever purpose he thinks of is done, I will be slaughtered.” Her tone showed no fear; she had accepted her fate long ago. 

“How can you simply accept it?”

“Look around us Loki, how can I have hope of anything else here? And you are the only reason it has not been worse for me so far, with you gone, you know the guards will do as they have threatened for so long. I have seen it in their eyes. You will not be gone with five minutes and I will be passed around like bread at a banquet.” 

“I wish I could protect you.” He felt guilty knowing his chance at freedom would cost her so greatly. 

“You have. Your body is littered in scars from protecting me, and I will never forget that.” She smiled sadly. “Promise me that no matter what, you will not let him capture you again, save yourself, by any means.” 

“The Midgardians are not a threat, they are primitive, they will not be a challenge.” He scoffed. 

“But what happens when you win? Will he expect you to return?”

“No, that is me earning my freedom.” 

“Good, use it well Loki.”

“I do not think I can.” She ceased cleaning the wound to look at him. “He wants the Tesseract.” 

“Is that not one of the Infinity Stones?” He nodded. “Well then, flee as far as you can, and do not look back.” 

“But you…”

“Will be long dead.” She completed for him. There was silence after that. She finished cleaning the wounds, allowing them to heal quickly as a result. “There, you’ll be healed before you leave.” 

“I…”

“Loki don’t.” She smiled sadly. “Could you do one thing for me though?” He nodded. “Could you show me Asgard one last time?” There were tears in her eyes as he let her lean against his arm, not letting her know that it hurt, as he used his seidr to show her their home realm. “I miss it so much.” She sighed sadly. 

He leant his head against hers. “I will come back for you.” 

“Don’t. I won’t be alive, and if I am, what is left of me will not be able to be worth saving, and you will be forced to endure more. Promise me, promise that you won’t.” She looked at him, her eyes filled with tears. “Please.” 

The sound of footfalls approaching caused both of them to stare at the door. “I can’t promise that, you saved me.” He stared sadly. “I need to save you.”

“I will not be here to save, accept that Loki.” 

“I cannot.” 

“Why not? I am nothing worth returning for.” 

“You are faithful and kind, thinking of you will bring victory, your name alone states such.” He caressed her cheek. “If I give him the Tesseract, he will surely release you upon my request, in truth, you are inconsequential to him.”

“Sentimental fool.” She smiled sadly, leaning against him one last time. “I am so grateful I got to meet you Loki Friggason.” 

“I am the son of Laufey, I told you this.” He frowned. 

“I have heard of King Laufey, he was said to be cold and uncaring; I know more of King Odin, who is blinded by self importance and ignorance, but so too do I know of Queen Frigga, and you are her son.”

“She is not my mother by birth.” 

“Does that really matter?” The door opened. “Thank you Loki, I am grateful that I had your company. It made my time here more bearable.” 

“It is not fair.” Loki’s own eyes welled up with tears. 

“Life is not always fair my dearest Loki. How is it fair that you had everything you ever knew taken from you as it was? How is it fair that I went for a walk one sunny day and was captured and brought here? That is just how it is some times. We can only continue for as long as we can.” 

The creatures Thanos was sending to Midgard with Loki came towards him, and took his arm, which he immediately pulled away from them again. “Do not dare touch me you filthy creature.” He snapped. He used his seidr to magic on his leather and metal armour, and looked back at her once more before walking out the door, swearing to return for her when he was done. 

 

 

As he stood across from Thor, surrounded by the miscreants that had thwarted the attack, he thought of her, and the fate that she had been left to. With the muzzle on, he was not able to tell Thor of her, and even if he could speak, The Other would be listening. If Thanos thought for one moment that hurting her would hurt Loki by extension, he would tear the skin from her body, and let every foul creature on that wasteland do as he pleased to her. There was no for him to save her now, and he never even got to tell her that she had saved him in every way, that he had fallen in love with her, his kind and beautiful Sigyn.


	2. Dreams and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki dreams of Sigyn and gets an unexpected visitor who tries to guide him, will he listen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some intense begging by my lovely happyhiddling on Tumblr, I made this into a three piece fic.

“Loki.” Her voice was only a whisper. “Loki, you promised.” 

Loki woke with a start in a cold sweat. He had dreamt of her nightly when he was in the belly of the palace in the dungeons, wishing for her safety, but since his little trick to ensure he would not be dragged back there again, he had not, until that night. 

Pretending to be Odin had meant that he had been able to find a lot about Thanos, the majority of which he knew was not good. There was no way to take on the being without risking war, something he knew that Thor would return from Midgard regarding, and what the people of Asgard would most certainly not endorse. But he needed to save her. 

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he cursed having never spoken to Frigga with regards the matter during his incarceration in the palace, she would have listened, but at the same time, he had never told her, because he knew Thor and Odin would not care, and if there ever was chance of Sigyn surviving, they would not risk anything for her. But he would. 

Taking a drink from a water goblet he kept near his bed, he sighed. He felt drained of late. It was difficult enough ruling a realm, but to also be pretending to be Odin, it was exhausting. At night, with his chambers doors locked by seidr and his guards standing at their posts outside, he could let the veil of which he was hiding behind fall, and be himself again. 

He glanced around the room and swallowed hard when he saw his reflection in the mirror. For only a bare moment, it was not him that was looking back at him, but the beautiful and tearful face of the woman he had learned to love. When he blinked again, it was not her, but himself that was staring back at him. “Sigyn.” His voice was close to breaking. “I’m sorry.” 

When he awoke from the fall from the Bifrost, he was shocked to say the least. He had not expected to survive. As children they were told explicitly that none could. Even Heimdall apparently feared the edges of the great bridge. When he had let go of Gungnir, he did so to die, not escape. But when he did awaken, it was to cold, pain and darkness. And in that, he found her, humming to him an Aesir lullaby as she cleaned off his face and hair. He would never forget her eyes, kind and warm, and her caresses as she moved his hair from his face. 

“Where…?” 

“You need to rest now My Prince.” She smiled. 

“But where…?”

“In a dark place, the likes of which we should never be.” She explained sadly. “You were near death, but you are healing. I do not think that he yet knows who you are.” 

“He?” 

“Thanos.” 

That moment, when she showed him kindness, he felt unworthy, and during their imprisonment after he told her of his misdeeds, to Thor and to Jötunheim, he felt even less worthy, for she still bestowed kindness upon him. 

“I am not worthy, I never was.” He rubbed his face in his hands. 

“Says who my son?” Loki froze for a moment, recognising Frigga’s voice immediately. Looking up, there was a pale, translucent form of his mother nearby. “She thought you so.” 

“She showed me such kindness, for no good reason, even after all I had done.” 

“Because it is her nature. Sigyn is loyal, faithful and as her name suggests, the Victory Bringer.” 

“Is? She lives still?”

“And prays daily to Valhalla for your safety.” 

“She saved me.” 

“As you saved her. She was on the verge of taking her own life when you were thrown in that cell with her Loki, you gave her hope. She loves you as dearly as you are frightened to admit to loving her.” His mother smiled. “You should have told us.” 

“It would have made no difference.” 

“It would have made all the difference Loki, can you not see?” 

“Odin would have done nothing, or worse, he would have sent word to Thanos to torture her for my actions.” 

Your father would not have done such a thing, he loves you.”

“Loved, that man does not love me. He wanted me dead for my actions.”

“Oh my poor, sweet Loki, do you not see something so clear? If Odin wished someone dead, they die, there is no stopping it.”

“I was only allowed live because of you.”

“I was just an excuse, he wished for your life just as much, but being a man, he could not just admit something so simple.” 

“No.” Loki shook his head. 

“Yes Loki. We love you, so very much, I wish you could see. They will help you. You have to save her.” 

“I can’t, there is no known way.”

Frigga’s image chuckled fondly. “My dear Loki, when in the past, you found yourself unable find a way to do something, you have always made one yourself. Now hurry.” 

With that, the image of his mother dissolved, leaving Loki with his thoughts once more, though also slightly confused as to what he had just witnessed. 

She had told him to tell Thor and Odin, there were a few issues with that advice. Thor was off realm, with those who had stopped the attack on Midgard, he had also falsified his death, meaning any attempts to reveal himself to Thor would end up with the other God being infuriated with him, and more than likely attacking him, and of course very worryingly, Odin was in a deep Odinsleep, of which Loki personally caused with the stress he had placed the man under, but still technically not his fault. There was little he could do. He could hardly march to Midgard, land on that hideous building and ask Thor's aid. The other issue being he did not expect Thor to give his assistance after all he had put the Thunderer through. 

But Sigyn was depending on him, and from what the spectre had stated, she needed him urgently. It had been the first time he had heard her voice in such a dream, and it seemed so weak and fearful. He walked to the chambers door, putting on his disguise of the Allfather once more and demanded a messenger be sent to Midgard for Thor at once and for him to go straight to his mother’s part of their rooms when he returned. With the order given, he could only wait. He watched as the Bifrost lit up telling him that someone had indeed gone in search of the Golden Prince. 

When the light of the Bifrost glowed around the realm a second time, he began to get angsty. He knew Thor would use his beloved Mjolnir to get back to the palace swiftly, so he walked, still in disguise to the other part of the great chambers that had housed his adoptive parents for the length of the marriage. There, Odin lay on his mother’s bed, sleeping and protected by Loki’s seidr and hopefully aid his healing. 

Not a moment later, he heard a deep and angry voice behind him. “What is the meaning of this?” He turned to see Thor looking between him and the sleeping king in the bed. “Who are you imposter?” Thor demanded, Mjolnir raised in his hand, aiming towards him. 

“Thor, I need your help.” He begged, not bothering to disguise his voice. 

The hand holding Mjolnir fell to his side as Thor stared at him. “Loki?”


	3. A Suicide Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor listens to what Loki has to say, and Loki goes in search of Sigyn.

Thor listened, for some reason, sceptically to say the least, but he actually listened,. He allowed Loki to tell him everything, not interrupting him once. Only when he finished did Thor ask for other details, which Loki gave to him. 

“So he fell into a natural Odinsleep after your return, and you have kept him protected?” Thor looked at Odin’s sleeping figure, shrouded by Loki’s green seidr.

“Yes.” 

“And the realm safe?” 

“It was not difficult, we were not at war, merely rebuilding.” 

“And this Thanos, he is why you attacked Midgard?”

“Whatever would I want with that realm, I went there once to you, and that was once too much, it is a hovel.” 

“And this girl, she is still with Thanos?”

“Yes, and we must save her.”

“Why?” 

“Why? So you are the Protector of the Midgardian’s apparently, but not of someone from your own realm. You are going to leave someone innocent suffer cruelly…”

“No Loki, not why must we save her, but why do you wish to save her.”

“She saved me. And mother said she needs us.”

“Mother? Loki, mother is…”

“Dead, yes I am not stupid Thor, I was aware of that fact, but not an hour ago, she came to me, like a vision, and told me to save Sigyn.” 

“I am not so sure Loki.” 

“I told mother, I told her you would not care.” 

“I do care.” Thor shook his head. “Tell me everything there is to know of this Thanos.” And so Loki spent the following hour telling Thor what he had uncovered. “And you did this under the guise of father?” 

“Well you were off on Midgard, shirking your responsibilities to Asgard, I had to pretend to be him, I am supposedly dead remember? Asgard would have gone into uproar regarding a new ruler.” 

“Yes, we will get into the entire you not being as dead as you are supposed to be part later.” Thor promised. 

“I needed to try and save her, I could not do so from the dungeons again.” 

“All this to save some girl?” Thor asked in disbelief. “You love her, don’t you?” Loki did not respond, instead he became very interested in the floor. “Loki, why did you not say anything on Midgard? We would have helped.” 

“He was listening, if he knew, he would have…Thor, you have no idea what he is capable of.” 

“We can face him.” He grasped Loki’s shoulder. “Together.” 

“We could very easily die.”

“Well then, we shall ascend to Valhalla.” Loki looked at him. “We have risked such before and never concerned ourselves too greatly with it, have we not?” 

“And you would do this for me, for her?” 

“Did you not do such for Jane, without a moments hesitation?” 

So they planned, with Thor calling upon the Warrior’s Three and Sif, who immediately stared suspiciously at Loki, but were utterly shocked to silence upon hearing everything. 

“I am not sure I believe it.” Sif glared at the younger prince.

“Why not, men have gone to war for women in the past.” Volstagg argued. 

“My friends, I knew something did not add up on Midgard, every time I told Loki he could come home, for a moment, I could see that he wished it possible, and the words he used, I truly believe it to be the truth.”

“How come we have never heard of this Thanos?” Sif asked. 

“He is not of the Nine Realms, but further again.” Loki explained. 

“And he is cruel?” Hogun asked. 

Loki used his seidr to remove the clothing on his upper body, then turned. There were collective gasps of shock from the usually unphasable warriors. He turned again with a solemn look on his usually smarmy face. “You know how brutal something is to mark me.” 

“Well then, to the far reaches of the galaxy we go.” Sif grabbed her weapon and turned for the door. 

“Just like that?” Loki asked in shock. 

“You just said that there is an Aesir woman, a woman who could break through even you, left to suffer with the being that produced those scars.” The warrior woman declared as she made her way down the room. “We must go to her, at once.” 

“Agreed.” Volstagg grabbed his axe and went also, followed closely be the others, Thor and Loki included. 

X X X X X X X

When Loki set foot on the wasteland he had once been held captive upon he shuddered. It was as horrible, if not worse than he recalled. 

“Where will we find him brother?” Thor asked, looking around, hating the idea that Loki had been held in such a place. 

“Fear not, he will send forth someone to find us.” Loki looked around. 

Soon enough, there was a noise that alerted them to the fact they were no longer alone. They gripped their weapons and waited. 

“You have returned for your punishment I see.” The Other grinned as he came into view. “You failed Asgardian, and you knew what would happen were you to have.” 

The other warriors looked at the second prince, who was doing everything he could not to quiver in fear, somewhat surprised to realise that he had actually spoken the truth, that he had not initiated the attack on Midgard of his own will. 

“So you forced my brother to do such things?”

“He took some persuading, but in the end, he submitted.” The Other growled. Thor tightened his grip on Mjolnir, causing the other being to chuckle. “Are you going to try and take me Asgardian, you will die trying.”

“If I land one blow on you, I will die happy.” Thor snarled. Taking aim he swung the great hammer. A chitauri took the blow, destroying it immediately. Calling the hammer back, the Other moved with speed Thor was warned of in advance, and Mjolnir struck his side as it came back to Thor's hand. “Go Loki.” He ordered, conflicted, Loki looked back at his brother and the others fighting before heading towards where Sigyn was being kept, praying that she would be alright. 

It was not easy to find her, there were a series of caves, catacombs and cells that were beneath the harsh wasteland of which he was on. But he recognised the area where he was dragged time and again to be tortured and worked his way to her from there. There were a few obstacles in his way, but they were easily dispatched with the aid of Gungnir, which he had brought with him to assist in their quest. When he finally came to the cells where they had been kept, he used the great staff to open the door and rush in. 

It was empty. It was then he realised there was dried blood in many areas of the room. “Sigyn?” His voice was but a whisper, one filled with horror and terror. 

“You foolish little boy.” He gulped at hearing the deep voice of Thanos. “Looking for someone?” Loki could hear the grin on Thasos’s face. 

“Where is she?” He demanded. 

“You came back for her, how precious. But when you left little Jötunn runt, your affections for her in your time here became blatant.” Loki frowned, confused at Thasos’s words. 

“Loki?” Thor's voice came down the hall towards him. 

“Your brother and your pathetic friends cannot possibly save you, or her for that matter. You failed, and now you will suffer.”

“WHERE IS SHE?” Loki roared. 

“Paying for your failures.” Thanos’s bodiless laughter echoed through the halls. “Now, as for your little friends.” 

A doorway creaked open not to far away, and footfalls rushed towards them. “Loki.” Thor called, trying to get through his distraught state. “Loki, think of her.” That got his brother to look at him. “We need to get to her, where could she be?” 

“Anywhere.” Loki’s eyes filled.

“Do not fret brother, we will find her.” 

As heavily armoured beings came towards them, weapons drawn and ready to fight, Loki felt as though there was no hope.


	4. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds Sigyn, but at what cost?

Sigyn begged for death, it would be a mercy after everything she had endured. Loki had failed, and in failing, Thanos had become enraged, he wanted the Tesseract, and now it was safe in the vaults of Asgard’s great palace. At least that was something; no harm would come to the realms from it if it was under the protection of King Odin. 

She heard voices growling angrily as she remained in a state of barely conscious. The last beating she took was not as brutal as others, as each day they became more and more lenient, but only because Thanos was waiting for something more. Biting back tears, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it. Chained so that her limbs were not able to move and flex, she could not even consider taking her own life as she had before. The only good thing to come from it all was that Loki had gotten free, that would have to be her solace. The voices were becoming angrier and more aggressive, so taking what little energy she had, she strained to focus on them. 

“They are after getting through the guards of the passageways.” 

“How did they even get here?”

“Who are they?”

“It is that Asgardian, and he brought that brute of a brother of his.” 

Sigyn’s eyes widened. Loki had returned, and he brought Thor. She found herself very conflicted, she was relieved at the idea that her torture may come to an end, but also infuriated that he had risked himself for her. 

“Get the girl; let us see what he makes of her when he sees all that has happened since his leaving.” She could hear the wicked grin on the speakers face. Preparing herself for what was to come; she heard footfalls coming close to her. 

“Get up little wench, looks like your lover has returned for you. It would be a shame if he were to come all this way and not see you before he dies.” 

Barely able to stand, she was dragged from the room, hissing to herself as the top of her feet scraped against the floor as she went, praying she was not dropped to the floor at any stage, as she knew there was no hope of her catching herself in the fall. She realised where she was being taken to and gasped. Thanos’s personal little throne room, had Loki and Thor been able to reach so far into the complex? She was proud of him; he must have shown such power and strength to be able to have done so. 

She was kept behind a rock, so she was unable to see Loki, but she could sense him close. “Little boys playing games they cannot possibly understand.” She heard Thanos chuckle. “I would wager you do not even know the rules, well princelings, I am about to show you both why you made a fatal error coming here on this day.” 

“ENOUGH!” That voice, her mouth dropped open. How could it possibly be? 

“Well, well, the Allfather.” Thanos’s voice showed his utter indifference to the apparently unexpected ruler of the realms. “Why are you here for something that does not concern you?” 

“You forced my boy to do such terrible things, you marred his skin and you tortured one of my realms citizens in his stead, this is of the utmost concern for me.” The old man’s voice declared. 

“Father.” There it was, Loki’s voice. 

“I heard it all Loki, in my Odinsleep, I hear all, and I can see all, your mother told you that previously.” 

“How touching.” Thanos’s voice was laced in venom. “Although, this does make my day all that more interesting. Annihilating the entire Aesir royal family in one foul swoop. I do not even know where to start. Should I annihilate the brute first and shatter your morale, or perhaps the old fool, so that you boys give it your all, making my victory all the sweeter. Who to kill last? Loki, so that you can see that your father and brother sacrificed themselves for nothing, or Allfather, to see your line obliterated. These are such difficult decisions to make.” 

“Where is the girl?” Odin demanded. 

“She is close by.” Thanos smirked. 

“Why have you kept her alive?” Loki asked, fearful of the answer. 

“I had planned to kill her sooner, to burn off her skin and wait for death to claim her, but she…well she became of greater value then. When I get what I want from her, then I will give her the sweetness of death.” His chuckle was deep and menacing. 

“What do you mean?” Thor raised Mjolnir slightly. 

“Take a look for yourselves.” Thanos gave a small nod, and the creatures holding Sigyn walked out from behind the rock, pulling her with them. 

Exhausted and almost defeated, she looked at Loki, whose usually pale face was even more so as he looked over her body. She had lost substantial weight, she was convinced she was almost like a corpse, the rags of the dress she had worn since the day Thanos’s scouts had taken her from asgard was nothing but shreds now, her once beautiful body littered in silver scars. 

“You see, when it came time to strip her of her garments and set her alight, we came to notice a little bulge.” Thanos grinned. “Well you have to pay your debt in some manner Asgardian. Your child is as good as you to do so.” 

Loki stared at Sigyn’s rotund stomach, where, after a night that she had sought the warmth of his body in the cold; his seed had clearly taken root and grown within her. He recalled it often, the feel of her soft body against his, the manner which she held onto him, not repulsed by his true heritage. 

“You monster!” Thor sent Mjolnir straight at Thanos, who diverted it and sent it to some unknown part. 

“The first to die I think will be you little princeling.” Thanos glared at Thor. “You are most irritating.” Thor ran forward and made his way to Thanos. 

“Loki.” Odin called, causing the younger to look at him and indicated for Loki to give him Gungnir. Obediently, he did so, and not a moment later, before Thor had even reached Thanos, Odin aimed the great staff at the being and unleashed its fury. 

Thanos’s throne like chair disintegrated and weakened by the blast, he fell to the floor, and not a moment later, with Mjolnir returning to his hand once more, Thor jumped into the air, and with the force of a thunderstorm, brought the great hammer down on the helmet of Thanos. 

As his adopted family dealt with Thanos, Loki rushed straight to Sigyn and those holding her. With swiftness born of years of practise, he sliced through the throats of both those holding her before they could do harm to her. With no one to assist her to bear her weight, she collapsed to the ground, though at the last moment, she was helped by Sif and Loki to remain standing. 

“Her leg is broken.” Hogun noted. 

“Get her to somewhere safe.” Loki ordered. 

“Is she…is it…?” Fandral pointed awkwardly to her stomach. 

“Yes.” Loki looked to Sigyn hopefully, the nod she gave confirming it. “She carries a child of my blood.” 

“Loki!” Sigyn cried as an odd looking woman came running up behind him, a blade drawn. Just as she reached him however, he fizzled away, making the woman look around in concern, backing into a rock as Sif got Fandral and Volstagg to keep Sigyn standing as she and Hogun moved slowly toward the woman, weapons ready. Yet they were unneeded, as Loki sent three clones from within the rock towards her, startling her into backing away from it before gasping in pain as Loki revealed himself once more, one of his daggers lodged in her throat. 

“No!” Thanos’s voice bellowed from behind, seeing what Loki had done, rising again, even after Thor and Odin’s assaults, he lunged towards the prince to destroy him. 

Before he could reach him however, Odin shielded his second son, taking the blade Thanos was wielding into his gut. Thor called upon lightning once more as Odin used his remaining, though weakened strength to harness Gungnir, shocked to see Loki place his hand on the staff also, permitting his own seidr to be added to it, and the three attacked Thanos as one. 

Cracks appeared in the beings blue skin before he was obliterated by the sheer force of the attack, sending all around in different directions from the force of the blow. Groaning, they soon tried to right themselves. 

“Sigyn.” Loki ran straight to her. “Are you…?”

“I’m fine.” She groaned. “I landed on my back.” Her leg seemed all the more mutilated under after the blast. “But…”

“But what?” he looked at her stomach, where her hand was resting. “It’s coming, isn’t it?” 

“I think so.”

“She needs to get to a healer immediately.” Thor stated as he went to his father to aid him to his feet. “As do you father, to come out of an Odinsleep and…Father!” Tt was only then he realised that Odin had been pierced by a weapon. 

“Do not concern yourself with me, I will not make it.” Odin’s voice was raspy. 

“Why?” Loki asked. 

Odin turned to face him, rubble in his hair as he lay looking at him. “Because you are my son Loki, I told you that before. A man looks after his family, let that be my advice to you, look after yours.” 

“Father.” Thor's eyes welled with tears. 

“Do not fret my boy, your mother awaits me, and I long to see her.” He looked at Sigyn, who was shaking and wincing in pain. “Look after him, won’t you? He’s a bit sensitive.” Giving a small tearful laugh, knowing full well what he meant, she nodded, before the pain in her back and leg were overshadowed by a new and more terrifying pain that told her the baby would soon arrive. “Good.” Odin spoke to himself as he stared to the skies before stilling. 

“Heimdall!” Thor yelled to the skies. With the assistance of the Tesseract, Heimdall was able to call back those on the barren rock to the Bifrost. Looking at the pile of batter and bruised bodies in front of him, he was about to make comment, until he saw Odin’s lifeless body. “We need…” Thor didn’t know what they needed, his mind would not work. 

“We need someone to go and get a carriage to bring father back to the palace, but more so, we need to get Sigyn to the healers, now. Thor, bring her with Mjolnir.” Loki ordered. 

“No.” Sigyn tried to keep hold of him. 

“I will be by your side soon, but you need the healers faster than I can bring you there. Thor will ensure the safest and fasted manner of doing so.” He kissed her dirt and blood covered hands. “I swear it.” With a nod, she allowed Thor take her against him as gently as he could so not to harm the child, and brought her to the palace. 

The kingdom was bewildered. Loki was alive, Odin was dead, Thor had apparently abdicated and there was a royal child, none of which the people knew anything of. 

“You should be king Loki.” Thor stated after their father’s boat had been set alight and they watched him ascend to the stars, to join their mother in Valhalla. “You are better suited, you have done so well at it.” 

“Are you not frightened that I will try and destroy realms again?”

“You were lashing out after…well you know, with Jötunheim. With what was revealed by Thanos, it is clear you never wanted Midgard. You are what the realm needs now.” 

“A Jötunn runt with an illegitimate heir?” Loki raised his brow. 

“They know not your heritage, and well.” Thor grinned. “There is a manner to change the other part.” 

“What are you implying?” 

“Every king needs a queen.” Thor winked. “I think she will do nicely do you not? Did father not need mother?” 

The mention of Odin caused Loki’s stomach to clench. “He did not hate me.” 

“Why would he? Honestly Loki, why would he take you from Jötunheim and raise you as his son if he hated you?”

“Because look at all I have done.” 

“But they still loved you Loki.” 

“Why?” 

“In years to come, if your son does something to cause you to be angry, will you hate him? No, you will love him still.” 

Loki thought of the little boy asleep in his chambers along with Sigyn, who was still recovering from what she had endured. “I will always be willing to move the realms for him.” He swore. 

“Would you die for him?”

“In a heartbeat.” 

“As father was willing to do so for you.” Thor placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder before leaving the room. 

Tired and worn, he walked to the other part of the chambers, where Sigyn and Vali were resting. On entering he heard the sound of the small child suckling. “Eating again?” 

“I fear his stomach to be bottomless.” She smiled. Looking up, her face fell. “What is it?” 

“Thor thinks I should be king.” He stroked Vali’s little hand with his finger.

“And what do you think?” 

“I think I can do so.” Sigyn gave a small nod. “With aid of my beautiful queen.” 

“Sentiment.” She scoffed playfully, looking to the small baby against her breast, his hair as dark as his fathers and his little eyes alight. She smiled knowing he would never know the darkness they had once been forced to ensure, but lucky enough to find one another in. “Are we safe now?”

“Of course, none shall ever harm either of you. I swear it.”


End file.
